Computer systems can use rules for fabricating test data. The rules describe requirements the fabricated data should satisfy. These rules can be defined by a testing engineer or gained automatically from the involved environments. Rules used for fabricating test typically originate sources such as (a) Data-logic (e.g., referential integrity), (b) Application-logic (e.g., relations between different attributes dictated by the application), and (c) Test-logic (e.g., rules dictated by the test person to produce data that exercises specific test scenario).
The description above is presented as a general overview of related art in this field and should not be construed as an admission that any of the information it contains constitutes prior art against the present patent application.